


Growing up Bound

by Borne_Trickster



Series: Bound [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Kid! Loki, Some angst, cuteness, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borne_Trickster/pseuds/Borne_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Loki growing up.. Skjold keeping him in check and Thor messing up... or being a good big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The morning of...

**Author's Note:**

> This set of fics are just going to be drabbles of Little Prince Loki :D  
> Most will be cute and happy.. some will be angsty  
> Give me ideas for Little Loki though, ok?   
> Hope you enjoy

Loki wakes early, excited as he scurries out of bed. It is the day of his birth and his mother promised him something big. He looked out into the hall for Skjold, but he wasn’t in his normal spot. Frowning, the eight year old hurried into the bathing room. The nurse that was normally in there smiled. “Come, little prince,” she said, “We must get you ready for your big day.”

Giggling, the little prince rushed over and bounded into the water. “My Prince, you must get your clothes off first,” the old woman protested, “Your mother will be very upset if you ruin your night clothes.”

The prince grins happily and pulls off his clothes, throwing them at one of the guards. The old nurse tried to hide the fact that she was laughing, but Loki caught it. “Where is Skjold?” he asked, throwing a washing cloth at another guard, “He normally waits for me.”

“Stop that,” the old woman scolded, “Skjold will be here for your Day of Life feast... he is assisting your mother with other things this morning.”  
Loki squirmed as she washed his face and ears. “I am almost an adult,” he said, “I do not need you washing me anymore!”

“Tut, tut, my prince,” she said, “I washed your brother until he was at least ten summers old... you are only eight.”

Loki giggled. “Thor still can’t bathe properly,” he said, “Have you smelled him?”  
“Aye, but it is not proper to speak about your older brother in such a manner,” she said, “You are going to behave until your feast, aren’t you, my prince?”

“Aye, of course I will.”

 

Which, she should have known better. Loki hid in the shadows of the tall pillars in the main dining hall. He watched as everyone got the decorations together and looked around for the gifts. “Where are they?” he wondered.

“Where are what, my little Prince?”

Loki jumped and turned around. Skjold stood behind him, his arms folded across his chest. “Skjold,” Loki squeaked, “Uh, I was wondering... where Thor and his idiot friends were.”

The warrior smiled and shook his head. “I do not believe you,” he said, “However, I will tell you where they are... they are in the gardens with your mother, who is wanting to see you.”

Loki nodded. “Very well,” he said, “I will go and see mother.”

He stood still, as if waiting for Skjold to go first. The warrior would not fall for it and pushed his charge forward. “Go, little one,” he said.

Loki sighed dramatically and hurried off. He turned down a darkened hallway, after letting a poorly constructed double go in the right direction. “Hmph, I need to work on those,”  he grumbled, hurrying down towards the kitchens.

He wanted to know where his gifts were. Surely they would not have changed hiding spots. 

 

Skjold watched as Loki ran down the hallway, but followed the double. He walked to the Queen’s garden and smiled at her. “Our little Prince is playing tricks today,” he said, “He is searching for his gifts, just as Thor did not two months ago.”

Frigga laughed. “He will not find them,” she said, standing, “Thor, you may go for now, I have to find your brother.”

The large boy smiled and nodded. “Good luck, Mother,” he said, “Loki knows how to hide well.”

“I know,” she said and gestured to Skjold, “Lead the way.”

 

Loki hid under one of the cabinets, watching the servants move to and fro in the large kitchens. He could hear them discussing the food and pastries for the meal, but nothing about his gifts. “Oh, blast,” he muttered and changed a spoon into a mouse.

He laughed when he heard one of the cooks scream. Peeking out, he saw her on a stool, crying out for someone to get the mouse. Unable to help himself, he changed a few more things into mice. From his hiding spot, he listened gleefully as the staff ran around, trying to catch the magical mice.

 

The kitchen was in an uproar when Frigga and Skjold walked in. The cook was still screaming and mice were still racing around. Frigga held up her hands. “What is going on in here?” she asked.

“My Queen, there are mice running around!” the cook wailed, “Please, watch your skirts.”

Skjold looked around and heard a giggle. “Your Majesty,” he said quietly and pointed to a cabinet.

Frigga nodded. “I believe we can help with the mice,” she said loudly, “Clear out of the kitchen, so that Skjold can get the cat.”

The cooks cleared out quickly. Once the last cook was out, Skjold reached into the cabinet and pulled Loki from it. The little prince looked embarrassed and very smug. “Loki,” Frigga admonished, “You are just in mood today.”  
Loki smiled at his mother. “I was bored.”

Skjold laughed. “I see that you were,” he said, “Turn the mice back, please.”

Loki pouted, but did as he was asked. Frigga hugged her youngest and took his hand. “Come, we are going to sit in the gardens and you are going to show me the newest spell.”

Loki nodded and allowed his mother to lead him away. Five more hours until he could find out what his gifts were. How boring.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute.. :3

Loki and Thor stood in front of their father, both covered head to toe in mud. Odin looked down at his sons, a frown on his face. “I am highly disappointed in both of you,” he said, “I would have thought that you were old enough to know better.”

Thor looked down at his feet. “I am sorry Father, but, Loki pushed me into the puddle.” 

Loki glared at his brother. “I did not, you tripped,” he protested, “It is not my fault you are a clumsy oaf!”

“Loki, Thor!” Odin yelled, “Both of you go and get cleaned up, then, you can sit in the study until it is time for evening meal.”

Loki and Thor gaped at their father. “But, that is so boring!” Thor whined.

“Perhaps this will make you think twice before you begin brawling in the streets like a couple of hooligans,” Odin said, “You both are Princes of Asgard and as such, you must act the part!”

Thor glared at Loki, who, for the most part, looked pleased. “This is your fault!” he whined.

Loki shrugged. “You shouldn’t have let Fandral hit me,” he said, as Odin led them to the study. 

Odin looked back and frowned. “Fandral hit you?” he asked.

Loki nodded. Odin turned to Thor. “Is this true?”

“Yes,” Thor mumbled, “Loki started it though.”  
They stopped and Odin looked at them. “Tell me why Fandral hit you, Loki.”

Loki frowned. “I was showing Mother, Skjold and Thor a new spell,” he said, “I needed something to ... to focus on and Thor brought me Fandral’s mirror... it broke, because I didn’t say the words right.. so, Mother told us to find Fandral to apologize and he got mad when Thor said it was me.”

The little boy looked up and pointed to his cheek, which had a wicked bruise. “He punched me right there and Thor  did nothing.”

Thor’s glare intensified and Loki squirmed a little. “So, how did this cause you both to brawl in the street?” Odin asked.

“Loki got angry with me,” Thor said, “He said he was going to tell Mother and I didn’t want to get into trouble... I tried to talk to him, but he hit me.”

“So, you decided to keep it going by hitting your baby brother again?” Odin snapped, “To the study and I will come to get you after I speak with Fandral!”

Both boys ran to the study and the door shut behind them. They heard Odin walk away, both breathing a sigh of relief. Then, Thor began to glare at his brother again. Loki returned it, before crawling into a chair and pulling a book down. “Are you just going to sit in here and read?” Thor asked.

“Yes,” Loki mumbled, “It would probably do you some good to do the same.”

“Well, I don’t want to.”

Loki shrugged. “It matters not to me,” he said, “however, leave me alone.”

Thor pouted in his chair as Loki continued to read. Not too long after, Thor fell asleep, Loki still sitting in his chair. He finished the book and looked out of the window. It was growing close to the evening meal and he was getting thirsty. Just as he stepped down from his chair, the doors to the study opened and his parents walked in, followed by Skjold. Frigga knelt in front of Loki and kissed his injured cheek. Odin tapped Thor on the shoulder. Thor opened his eyes and smiled at his father. “It seems that you can sit in the same room together without fighting,” he said, “You both will be confined to the palace gardens for a week, no adventuring with your friends... also, Fandral will come and apologize to Loki tomorrow.. he had no reason to hit you.”

Skjold looked towards Odin and the All Father nodded. Gathering Loki up, he carried 9 yr old from the room. “You must learn to control your temper, little Prince.”

“I am much to old to be carried, Skjold!” Loki protested.

“Aye, you are, however, you need to bathe and I am sure you would protest that even more vehemently.”

“Meanie.”

Skjold laughed. “What ever you may say, my Little One,” he said, “and until I have trained you better in defending yourself, I will accompany you into the city.. at your mother’s behest.”

Loki pouted. 

“Meanie.”


	3. Princes of the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here we are, Born to be kings,  
> We're the princes of the universe,  
> Here we belong, Fighting to survive," ~ Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of a drabble, focusing on what Frigga and Odin see in their children.  
> Sorry it has taken me so long to update this one.. hope you like  
> Also this story is not linear.. I will hop around in their ages a bit.

At eleven years old, Loki had caught up, height wise, with two of Thor’s friends. Sif was now shorter than him, which annoyed her to no end. They included Loki a lot more now. He was becoming well versed in the lower magics, surpassing one of his teachers already. 

Odin watched as his sons trained with their weapons, Frigga beside him. “They are going  to be formidable together,” he said, “Loki compliments Thor in every way on the battle field.”

“Aren’t they a bit young to be worrying about the battlefield?” she asked.

Odin glanced at her, before turning his attention back to the Princes. “Possibly, but one can never be over prepared,” he said.

She sighed. “I worry though... what of Loki, when we finally tell....”

“Do not think of that now,” Odin cut her off, “He is happy and healthy, that is all that matters.”

She nodded. “I know, but... he is different and he knows it,” she said, “He asks Skjold why he is so different...luckily, Skjold has had some experience with children’s questions.”

“Yes, it is a good thing that Skjold had been a father before he came to us.”

A small commotion caught their attention. Loki had Thor on the ground, his dagger at Thor’s heart. Odin stood and clapped. “Good job, my son!” he called, “Wonderful!”

Loki beamed and helped Thor up. The older boy still dwarfed his brother in sheer mass, but Loki made up for that with height. Thor clapped Loki on the back. “Well fought, Brother!” he said happily.

“And you, Thor,” Loki said.

Odin and Frigga walked down to them. “Only eleven winters and you have shown the ability to take down a fighter four winters your senior!” he exclaimed, “Explain to me the technique.”

Loki gave a small bow. “Studying the weakness of the single opponent,” he said, “I was able to determine Thor’s weak side and attack from there... where as Thor rushes in headlong without thinking.”

Odin nodded. “Thor, take a lesson,” he said, “Loki is correct in that thinking, you must always be aware.”

He then turned to Loki. “However, Loki, you must not always study them without defense,” he said, “Ensure that you are constantly fighting, even as you study them.”

“Aye Father,” Loki said.

Frigga fussed over them both, checking their wounds. Loki pushed at his mother’s worried hands. “Mother!” he protested, “I am fine.. I don’t need you to check on me!”

Odin laughed. “Let her, Loki,” he said, “She is simply showing how much she cares for you... I have had to put up with her ministrations many times before.”

Frigga turned and glared at Odin. “Pardon?”

The king paled and both children boys burst into laughter as their father stuttered an apology. Frigga sniffed a little and turned back to Loki. After she had checked Loki over, Thor became her next target.

Thor was still grinning, even though his face had numerous wounds. Loki’s hand was bleeding, as was his side. “We have made our parents proud!” Thor said.

Loki smiled. Frigga clapped her hands together. “Come, we must get you both cleaned up for our evening meal,” she said, “Loki, go with Skjold and Thor will go to his own room.”

Skjold stepped forward. “Come, my prince.”

Loki smiled and followed his guardian. Frigga and Odin watched their sons walk away. “They will rule this realm peacefully one day,” Odin said.

The Queen looked at her husband with a frown. “You mean that?” she asked, “After what I have seen?”

He nodded. “Yes, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For series of stories, I will take requests. if you want to see a little Loki story, let me know.. I will put a short one in here.


End file.
